


Dude, Since When Can You Sing?

by maliayukimura



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Fluff, Karaoke, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Multi, Pack Bonding, Singing, based off of a tumblr prompt, everyone is happy and alive, minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, most of the pack is mentioned, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles surprises the pack with his singing when they go to a karaoke bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, Since When Can You Sing?

With the majority of the pack in college, it was getting harder to get everyone to come to the pack meetings. Scott, as the true alpha, declared that one meeting a month, they would all go out and do something fun for the meeting. Last month, the pack went mini golfing; the month before that, they went paintballing. This month, Scott thought it would be fun for the pack to go to a karaoke bar.

Rockstar Karaoke was only a few blocks from campus. They planned to go during Throwback Thursday, the one night of the week that the bar has old classic songs playing and half-priced food; thus making it the perfect place for a couple of broke college kids to go hang out. Plus the place allowed for all ages, so the younger pack members, like Liam, Hayden, and Mason, could participate in the fun.

That night the pack settled into the back corner of the bar. Kira and Malia quickly left the pack’s table to go sign up to sing on stage. Allison and Lydia sat down at the table and discussed which songs that they wanted to sing that night while Scott and Isaac went to get their girlfriends some food. Stiles left with them to get his own boyfriend and girlfriend, Boyd and Erica, some drinks. Everyone was talking and laughing and just having a great time together.

Kira and Malia sang I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston together. They weren’t really singing, but screeching and shouting out the lyrics. Despite their lack of vocal skills, the two girls were having fun as they sang and danced up on stage together. The others stayed back at the table to listen and watch.

Erica and Boyd cuddled in a back circle-booth across from the pack table while they waited on Stiles to get back with their drinks. Erica kept trying to convince Boyd to sing a duet with her, but he kept refusing. He’d much rather just listen to everyone else than go up and sing. As soon as Stiles returned with their drinks, an idea came to Erica.

“Boyd won’t go up and sing with me,” Erica complained. “You’ll go up and sing with me, right, babe?” She batted her thick lashes up at Stiles.

Stiles let out a small laugh. “That’s because our Boyd is a smart man, and I’d much rather cuddle with you two and make fun of the singers than go up and sing,” he answered as he slid into the booth next to Boyd, giving him a peck on the check after handing him his drink and stealing a fry from his plate. Boyd slid the plate closer to Stiles and the two boys shared the plate of fries as Erica glared at them.

“What’s the point of having two boyfriends if I can’t get either of them to do couple things with me?” Erica whined.

“How about having two guys who absolutely adore you? Is that a good enough reason for dating us?” Stiles retorted. Boyd let out a chuckle at Stiles’ response and wrapped his arm around Stiles.

Erica scrunched up her nose and pouted. “That doesn’t matter when you guys won’t do what I want,” she said. After a few seconds had passed, Erica had a mischievous gleam in her eye and a predatory smile on her face. She seductively leaned over to her boyfriends. “I’ll do that thing you like if one of you comes up and sings with me.”

Both Stiles and Boyd perked up at that. “You’re not just saying that to get us to sing, right?” Stiles asked, a little concerned that Erica was just trying to trick them into singing with her.

Erica arched an eyebrow and smirked. “You’ll never know unless one of you come sing with me,” she said.

Boyd turned to Stiles and smiled apologetically. “I’m a terrible singer,” he said. “I guess you’ll have to be the one to sing with her.”

Stiles smiled back. “Don’t worry, I’ll do it. You’ll just have to do whatever couple thing she wants to do next time, okay?” he replied. He gave Boyd a quick peck on the lips before letting Erica drag him off to go sign up to sing next.

“Stiles, hurry up,” Erica said as she tugged harder on his arm. “Malia and Kira are almost done, and I want to go next.”

“Coming, dear,” Stiles replied as he hurried to catch up to Erica so she would stop tugging on his arm. When the two reached the edge of the stage, Erica grabbed the binder full of song choices and flipped through it, looking for the perfect song for her and Stiles to sing. After finding the right song, she told the karaoke tech and he put it in the queue to be played once Malia and Kira were done.

At the end of their song, Malia twirled Kira around for one last dance and gave her a big kiss as the audience cheered. The two girls got off the stage and headed back to join the rest of the pack while Erica and Stiles took the stage for their turn.  
“Ladies and gentleman, let’s give a warm welcome to Erica and Stile tonight,” the karaoke tech said as he loaded up the song for them to sing. The crowd cheered.

Erica looked over to Stiles as the song’s intro began to play. He looked nervous since Erica didn’t even tell him what song they would be singing. “I’ll sing the first part,” she whispered over to him. Stiles nodded as he swayed to the music.

“Don’t go breaking my heart,” Erica sang. She wasn’t the best singer, but she wasn’t the worst either. She smiled as she looked over to Stiles to sing the next line.

“I couldn’t if I tried,” Stiles sang. His voice was like velvet. The whole pack was shocked to hear Stiles sing so well.

The pair continued to sing the rest of the song as they danced around on stage together. Stiles kept doing dorky dance moves to make Erica laugh and mess up her lines. They were having a great time up on stage together. The whole pack cheered as they sang, but Boyd cheered the loudest for his boyfriend and girlfriend.

When the song was over, the whole bar erupted with cheers. Stiles did a bow and Erica pretended to curtsy before they jumped off the stage and rushed back to the pack. They both greet Boyd with a kiss.  
“I didn’t know you could sing,” Boyd said as the two slid into the booth on either side of him.

“Neither did I,” Stiles responded. The rest of the pack came over and gushed over Stiles’ singing ability. Stiles accepted their praise but then tried to divert the subject to anything but him.

Erica smiled at Stiles. “Now that we all know you can sing, you’re going to have to serenade me and Boyd,” she joked. “I expect weekly serenades.”

Boyd and Stiles both laughed. “I’ll definitely have to get on that,” Stiles answered. “But for now let’s just enjoy tonight.”

The three of them stayed in the back booth for the rest of the night, cuddling and making fun of the other singers. Erica tried to get Stiles to go up and sing some more, but he said he was done for the night but he would gladly sing for just her and Boyd another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [a prompt](http://maliayukiimura.tumblr.com/post/133006800693/can-i-get-an-stiles-au-with-the-impromptu-duetyou) that an anon sent me on tumblr.  
> For my Free Choice square on my Teen Wolf Bingo card.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
